Commitment
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. When an agent from the Philadelphia Police Department asks Rossi to check out a case of theirs, Dave finds himself in a deep mess as the agent in question begins to fall for him. Loosely based on 3x13, "Limelight."


Author's Note: I was watching "Limelight" a couple days ago, and the moment Dave saw Jill as a mirror for his behavior when he was younger and living his glory days, I knew I had to write this story. From that point forward, the story idea grew and grew, and even though I was writing something else at the time, I had to put it to paper. So here it is! I hope you enjoy, and I hope that the new year is going well for you all. :)

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned it...

* * *

Entering the Philadelphia Police Department, the team watched as a woman of average height speed walked past them, a serious expression on her face as she chattered away on the phone.

"That's her," acknowledged JJ, glancing down at the police file in front of her.

Dave nodded in agreement. "Agent Jill Morris."

"You know her?" Prentiss asked curiously.

Dave eyed the feisty brunette carefully. "She knows me."

"Ah. A fan," Hotch said in realization. "Your world is a very crowded place, isn't it?"

"You'd be surprised." Dave suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I walk into her office with Reid, and totally ignoring him, she says, "David Rossi, in_ my_ office. Who would have guessed?" He shook his head slowly. "I came so close to saying, 'So I'm an author. Big deal. As of right now, I'm an FBI agent, so can we forget about me and focus on the task at hand?'"

A smile quirked the corners of Emily's mouth. "I never knew you were so selfless. You should be like that more often. It's a good look on you," she said with a wink as she passed by, and Dave could swear she added a little sway to her lips when she was sure he was looking.

Glancing at Hotch, he said, "I'll be right back," and with a meaningful look, he went off in search of Emily.

She was leaning up against a far wall, a cup of coffee in her hand and her eyes sparkling with mischief as she watched him approach her. Without a single word, he grabbed her hand, pulled her into an empty interrogation room, pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her full on the mouth. She responded immediately, her hands finding their way to the base of his neck and scratching the small smattering of hair she found there. He moaned uncharacteristically at the sensation, the moan gradually developing into a growl as she ground her lower body not-so-subtly against his. He broke the kiss reluctantly. "What are you doing, Em?" he asked breathlessly.

Twirling a strand of hair between her long fingers almost innocently, she replied, "What would you do if I told you that I need you in the absolute worst way possible right now?"

Looking into her lust-darkened eyes, he said, "I would say, 'Sorry love, but you're going to have to wait until tonight.'"

Emily shrugged. "I figured as such." Smoothing her blouse, she said, "We should probably get back."

"Yeah, we should." Right as they were about to leave the room, however, he stole one last quick kiss, then proceeded forward as if nothing had happened.

~.~.~

"You need to get a hold of her, Dave," Hotch said seriously. "First, she goes and has a press conference behind our backs, and now she's contacting newspapers and making nicknames for the unsub, according to JJ. It's bad enough without the media calling him the AC/DC killer or the Shock Therapist." Dave winced. "I already talked to her, but apparently she only listens to you. So do something about it."

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her tonight."

~.~.~

"I went to one of your talks in '97," Jill said nonchalantly. "Sat in the third row and hung on to every single one of your words. You even signed my book," she added.

"Did I?" Dave asked rhetorically, slightly amused.

She took a sip of her scotch. "You did." Chuckling a little, she said, "In all honesty, I had a bit of a thing for you."

He stiffened slightly. This was pushing it. He had a girlfriend – Emily was his number one priority – but he couldn't tell anyone since only Hotch knew about their relationship. All in all, it was getting quite uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say so he just raised a speculative eyebrow.

"It's true," she continued. "You were an idol. No one else in the FBI had accumulated the amount of success that you did."

After a slight pause, Dave asked, "You had longer hair back then, didn't you? It was a lighter shade…"

Her eyes lit up. "Good memory!"

A wry smile graced his lips. "I don't remember you."

"…Oh."

"There never was any hair left in that warehouse, was there?" Dave asked dangerously.

"I did what I had to do to get you all to come over. And it worked, didn't it?" Jill countered.

Not answering her question, he went on. "I bet it was a keepsake, wasn't it?"

"Stop."

"You probably kept it as a reminder of your femininity –"

"I said, stop profiling me."

"– Which you can't really express with this job. Look, Jill, I know you. When I was your age I wanted the same things. But I burned a lot of bridges in the process. People got hurt. Just be careful. That ego of yours is gonna get you into trouble." He paused when he realized she wasn't listening. "Should I go on? I think I should."

Lacking any other way to shut him up, she leaned forward and kissed him, hard.

Caught off guard, Dave froze in place, unsure of what to do. His mind wasn't registering anything else but the feel of her lips on his.

Unbeknownst to the two, Emily was sitting in the corner and had seen everything. Shocked and a bit disgusted, she left some money on the table for the bartender, then silently slipped away towards their hotel room.

~.~.~

Emily leaned up against the window frame, gazing out at the night time Philadelphia skyline. Her thoughts were churning wildly. "How could he do this?" she wondered. If she was honest with herself, she kind of expected it. He wasn't a person whose number one talent was commitment. His three failed marriages were evidence enough. She didn't register him coming up behind her until he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Still feeling horny, Tesoro?" he asked with an almost sultry chuckle.

Ignoring his breath blowing hot in her ear, she leaned back against his shoulder. "Not really."

"Because we're all alone…and it's only eight-thirty." His lips found her jaw line. "Have I told you how sexy you look in all black?"

"Mmm…"

"I also love it when you wear turtlenecks. But that can be a bit inconvenient when I want to do this." He pulled down the collar and pressed his lips to her neck, hunting across the soft skin and sucking at her pulse point not-so-gently.

Biting back the very unladylike moan that was quickly building up in her throat, she closed her eyes and said quietly, "I saw the kiss you gave Agent Morris."

He froze for the second time that day.

Not hearing a response from him, Emily added, "I understand why you're attracted to her. She's more like you than I'll ever be." She laughed humorlessly. "On top of all that, she definitely has a thing for you. And you just love it when women fawn all over you, don't you?"

"Had," Dave corrected. "_Had_ a thing for me."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't see that she still has feelings for you. You're one of the best profilers I know, and if you didn't see that…" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, her lips gently grazing the sensitive skin there. "Then…maybe you're getting too old for this job." And with that, she walked away.

He was after her in less than a second. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Oh, I know. But you certainly didn't seem like you were objecting."

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, now would you?"

Emily chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself. Not to sound conceited, but she has nothing on me. And I know you know that. I'm merely questioning your commitment."

"'Questioning my commitment?' What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean? Do you not trust me? Keep in mind, I know about your little crush on Hotch. I know you two had sex in his office. I'm not stupid," he spat out.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with this!" Emily retorted, blushing furiously. "That was way before you and I were in a relationship, so don't even try to tell me that I'm the one with trust issues."

Dave bit his lip. "You're right. I'm sorry," he muttered half-heartedly.

Emily's expression softened slightly. "I know. I just…I know that through her, you see a way to relive your glory days. When you were freer. And I just want to say that she's already in the process of using you. I overheard her telling another agent that she was going to get a promotion because she was certain she'd find a way to 'convince David Rossi to put in a good word for her.' And if that's not enough for you…she knows Hotch disapproves of all her decisions on the field. And with you wrapped around her little finger, she knows you will most likely advise Hotch otherwise. Either way, she wins."

"You finished with your speech, Em?" he asked dryly. She answered him with a glare. "Please tell me you're not insinuating that Jill and I are conniving against the team. Because you would be _so_ wrong. Jill wouldn't do that. Hell, even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Funny how you call her Jill," Emily pointed out in a breathless whisper.

A long stretch of silence wandered into the room before Dave shook his head and said, "You know what? I can't take it anymore. I'm sick and tired of this." He made his way to the door. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

Emily nodded bitterly. "Make sure you don't forget to tell _Jill_ I said hello."

"Don't worry. I won't."

He had just reached for the doorknob when Emily threw caution to the wind, bounded across the room towards him, pushed him up against the wall and kissed him furiously, biting down hard on his lower lip. Right as he began to reciprocate, she pulled away. Dave barely suppressed an unseemly pout.

"Don't be such a jackass, David," she said against his lips.

"_I'm _the jackass? Tempting me with a kiss like that…"

Emily couldn't help it. She slapped him.

Hard.

"Urgh…"

"God, that felt good," she muttered.

"You should feel it from my end," Dave quipped.

She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "You saying you want to spank me, David?" she asked, her voice taking on a sultry quality.

"What if I do?"

Emily suddenly became serious. "Maybe…maybe I am a bit jealous. Maybe imagining you with her makes my heart ache a bit each time. Maybe…maybe I feel like you deserve to be punished."

"…Punished?"

"You heard me right."

And at that, Emily sauntered over to the bedroom, leaving an unsure David Rossi in her wake.

~.~.~

Stripping him of his clothes had been easy. Handcuffing him to the bed…that had been the harder task.

"What are you doing to me? Emily?"

"What does it look like I'm doing to you, David?" she responded, slowly crawling onto the bed to the point where her glistening red lips were hovering directly over his fully erect cock.

"I…I don't…I don't quite –"

Her eyes sought out his. "I'm going to prove to you that she is nothing compared to me." She let her tongue run down his impressive length. "Like so."

He closed his eyes in rapture. "I already know that, Tesoro," he managed, his breathing already becoming heavy. Emily always had that effect on him.

And she loved knowing it.

"Hmm…I don't think you do." And with that, she swallowed him whole, his tip knocking against the very back of her throat. Her head began to bob up and down as she gave him the very best blowjob he'd had in his life, and before long, he was bucking into her mouth, seeking out infinitely more pleasure.

But Emily had other plans.

She pulled away and shed her pants and blouse, her knees coming to rest on his thighs to prevent his hips from moving. He moaned at the loss of contact. "Emily, I _need _you…"

"Did you forget we're doing things my way?"

"I'm so close, Cara…" He struggled against his restraints. "Please…please uncuff me. I need to touch you," he groaned in agony.

"You poor baby," she purred, leaning forward and pressing a hot kiss to his mushroom tip. "What do you want, David? Tell me," she crooned.

"I want you. I want…no, I _need _to feel your tight pussy stretching gloriously around my cock. I need to taste you. _I need to come_," he rambled.

"I love it when you talk dirty…" Right as Emily looked as if she was going to comply, her hands going to the waistband of her barely there lace panties, there was a knock on their hotel room door.

Dave let out a deep, throaty growl, his head thrashing about on the pillow in frustration. "Ignore it. Please…oh God, please…"

Emily smirked. "What if it's important?" Climbing off the bed, she reached down and picked up Dave's navy dress shirt. Wrapping it around her body, she shot him a wink as she said, "I'll be right back."

Dave closed his eyes, one predominant thought floating through his mind.

This was hell.

~.~.~

Emily swung the door open to reveal a smiling Jill Morris. But her smile soon fell as she took in Emily's appearance.

"Oh. Umm…Agent Prentiss. What…what are you doing here?"

_That bitch_, Emily thought. "This is my hotel room. I think the better question would be, 'What are _you_ doing here, Agent Morris?"

"I'm looking for Agent Rossi. Do you think you could tell me which room he's staying in?"

"This is David's room, too." Emily said smugly.

"Oh. Could I speak to him for a minute?" Morris asked, fidgeting slightly.

"He's kind of busy at the moment. If you catch my drift," Emily added.

"I don't."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, if you really must know, he's tied up to the bed posts, naked. So…he can't exactly come to the door right now. Although, I'd be happy to relay a message," she finished with a fake smile.

"No, um…that's fine," Morris replied, obviously disappointed at her discovery.

"Okay. Have a nice night." And with that, Emily shut the door in her face, feeling better than she had in years.

~.~.~

"Who was it?" Dave asked, his hungry eyes feasting on Emily as she sauntered over, stripping off her clothes in the process.

_All_ of them.

"None other than our dear friend, Jill Morris," she replied, lying on top of his chest.

He finally blew over. "What the _fuck_ did she want?"

Emily smiled. "No idea. That was my question. But...where were we?" she reached between their bodies to stroke his erection. "Mmm…_that's_ where we were."

Dave felt like crying. "Emily…please. I'm so sorry. You're right, she has nothing on you, and yes, I know that. You're so beautiful, sexy, compassionate, amazing, smart…and she's…what is she? She's nothing to me. If I ever made you feel otherwise…Oh God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do without you. As for my commitment? You're my number one. And you always will be." His voice faded into a whisper as he begged, "Please uncuff me."

Emily just looked at him for the longest of times. God, she loved him. And even though he could be such a cocky, arrogant bastard some times, she knew nothing could change her feelings for him. Nobody was perfect. And hell, between the two of them, there was some serious making up to do.

Both emotionally and physically.

With a soft sigh, Emily relented and took the restraints off, kissing his red wrists gently. "I believe you," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you," he whispered back, slowly moving so that his body was covering hers. He placed one hand by the side of her face to provide support before leaning down and peppering her bare breasts with open-mouthed kisses. "Please don't ever do that to me again," he begged.

"Look who's talking," she teased, her expressive chocolate brown eyes gazing into his.

"I know. I'm sorry for being such a jackass. Please forgive me?"

"I do. And I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of…out of nothing. It seems so foolish, now that I think of it."

"It wasn't nothing. And it wasn't foolish, either. It was stupidity on my part."

"Shhh. I just…I love you too much to let you go. Call me selfish, call me a bitch, but it's the simple truth."

"Emily, you're neither of those." It took him a split second before he registered her earlier words. "You love me?"

"I do," she admitted wholeheartedly.

"Good, because I love you, too," he said, kissing her temple lightly.

"You…you mean it?"

"I do."

"Then let me make it up to you."

"Make love with me?" Dave asked, his voice husky and his eyes darkened with unadulterated lust.

Whether either of them found it comical that the atmosphere had gone from angered, to lighthearted, to seductive, and then to total seriousness in less than thirty minutes was beyond their comprehension, because they were soon apologizing to each other in as many ways as possible, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony.

THE END.


End file.
